Returning Home
by alexis756
Summary: In this fanfic Marisa didnt die. She left on the boat with her dad. Summer is at Brown. Ryan decided not to go to Berkley, Seth works at the comic store and will be going to Brown next fall. R & R CHAPTER 4 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Returning Home

In this fanfic Marisa did NOT die. She left on the boat with her dad. She may or may not be coming back into the story. Summer is at Brown (she is not like the person in season 4, she's still the old summer that is into gossip and fashion. Ryan decided not to go to Berkley and Seth works at the comic store and will be going to Brown the next fall. (Very similar to the show).

I was just wondering if you want it in dialogue form? I think it's easier.

I did the first chapter like that.

4x01

Cohen's kitchen

Kirsten: Do you think he'll ever decide to go back to Berkley? He's been miserable ever since he left Marissa at the airport

Sandy: I know, but we can't do anything. We just have to let him deal.

Kirsten: How long is it going to take to deal sandy? He's been miserable for almost three months now. College already started. They won't admit him now. Is he just going to be like this until next year? I'm not going to stand here and watch him throw his education away over some girl.

Ryan: She's not some girl

Sandy: Ryan, we didn't see you enter.

Kirsten: I know she's not some girl but you have to move on.

Ryan: I need to talk to Seth

Sandy: He's at the comic book shop

Ryan leaves the kitchen

Sandy: I tell ya, the timing in this place, it's impeccable

Comic Book Store

Seth: Taylor, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested in any sexual favors!

Seth: Ryan, how kind of you to join us (Ryan enters). I'm just going to go see if we have the new X-men movie.

Ryan: But...fine. So Taylor, why are you here again?

Taylor: Well I just need to convince your brother that we're perfect for each other.

Ryan: Taylor, you're a great girl. But I don't think you're Seth's type.

Taylor: Thanks Ryan

Ryan: Now can you leave so Seth can get out of the closet?

Taylor: Sure thing. See you tomorrow Ryan

Ryan shakes his head and goes and knocks on the closet door

Ryan: she's gone

Seth: are you sure?

Ryan: yes

Seth gets out of the closet.

Ryan: I don't get why you are so scared of Taylor Townsend. I mean she's just a girl. What harm could she do?

Seth: Don't you understand?

Ryan: Um...no

Seth: This is the girl that almost completely ruined my relationship with Summer. The girl that locked you two out of the lock-in. The girl that confiscated my phone at the lock-in. This is the girl that tried to replace Marissa…. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

Ryan (looks at his feet): It's fine

Seth: I was on a roll though. Um….Do you talk to her anymore?

Ryan: We did, but it just seemed to make it harder. So one day we just stopped.

Seth: Do you still love her?

Ryan: Seth!

Seth: I will take that as a yes

Ryan: Take it as a shut up.

Seth: Wow, someone's not chipper this morning

Ryan: Seth, please don't start with that.

Seth: Fine. Now I've got to go and help a customer and then call my lady

Ryan: Which one? Summer or Taylor?

Seth: Hey look at that. Ryan's funny again. I think I liked it more when you weren't

Meanwhile at Brown

Summer: Rachel, wait up!

Rachel: hey sum!

Summer: Did you see that hot guy in our biology class?

Rachel: Sum! You're taken!

Summer: I know, I know. But you could date him

Rachel: After Todd, I don't know if I'm ready yet

Summer: Oh come on, I have to do this for my best friend

Rachel: awww. I'm your best friend, how cute

Summer: Well yeah, except for Marissa

Rachel: You talk about her so much. I would love to meet her.

Summer: Yeah, maybe when she's not off on an island in the middle of nowhere

Rachel: Sounds like an adventure. Wish I could do that. Speaking of your boyfriend, where is he?

Summer: Still in Newport. He works at some comic book store

Rachel: Sum, I didn't know you were into nerds

Summer: Well…cute nerds

Rachel: oh, I have to meet him too then

Summer gives her a look

Rachel: I mean just to see if he's good enough for you

Summer: Maybe I could introduce you to Ryan too

Rachel: Ryan? Sum at least let me catch up on the first two people

Summer: Well he's hot and now single

Rachel: What do you mean now single?

Summer: He was dating Marissa

Rachel: mhmm…I have literature now, bye

Summer: I have a free period now, see ya Rach

Summer stand is the corridor

"Things are never going to be the same again," she whispers to herself and then heads off to her dorm room

At the Comic Book Store

Taylor: Hi Seth

Seth: Taylor please go away I was about to call Summer

Taylor: I'll be quiet

Seth: Fine

Seth dials a number and puts the phone up to his ear

Seth: Summer!

Taylor: ooh, let me talk to her!

Taylor grabs the phone out of Seth's hand

Taylor: hey sis!

Summer: um…hi Taylor, I actually wanted to talk to Seth

Taylor: Yeah, I know but I thought about it and decided that your sister would be more important than Seth.

Summer: Yeah, okay, now can you please give the phone to Seth?

Taylor: of course! Bye Summer!

She hands the phone back to Seth

Seth: Sorry about that. I knew I shouldn't have called you while she was here

Summer: It's fine Cohen. I've gotta go, I have class. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming back to Newport for thanksgiving. So I'll see you in three days.

Seth: That sounds great! Love you

Summer thinks, then responds

Summer: Love you too

Cohen Kitchen

Ryan: Hey guys

Kirsten: Oh hey Ryan

Sandy: Look kid, I know you've been through a rough time. But this time next year Marissa may be here.

Ryan: Yeah, sure

Kirsten: Don't lose faith

Ryan: I'm tiered

He leaves for the pool house

Kirsten: We've gotta do something Sandy

Sandy: There's nothing we can do but wait

Kirsten: How long are we going to wait Sandy? Until Marissa comes back? Because that may never happen.

She storms off towards their bedroom.


	2. Trailer for Chapter 2

Trailer for 4x02

Seth: Summer! Wait, it's not what it looks like

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer: OMG! Coop?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer: Rachel, call an ambulance!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie: She can't die, she just can't

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan: What happened to her?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor: I love you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth: I don't love you. I love her!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie: Welcome back home sweetie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirsten: I have to call Jimmy


	3. Chapter 2

4x02

Cohen Kitchen

Kirsten: I'll be right back Julie. I just need to water the flowers.

Kirsten leaves the kitchen and the phone rings

Julie: Hello. Oh my god hi. No we don't work there anymore. Actually we have this business called NewMatch. Perfect. See you then. Bye.

Kirsten enters the room

Kirsten: I'm so glad that we decided to continue NewMatch. It will be good for us

Julie: yeah, I guess. Now I don't have to worry about getting Neil Roberts. All I have to worry about now is the wedding. I need to decide when and where we would have it. I really want Marissa to be there.

Kirsten: She will be, don't worry

Julie: Yeah, uh-huh. Oh by the way I thought it would be a good idea to have a man in the business. So…I hired one.

Kirsten: Julie!

Julie: Don't worry Kiki, he's very qualified, and we've worked with him before

Kirsten: We have? Julie, who did you hire? He better not be one of those weird assistants

Julie: Of course not. I hired Carter

Kirsten stopped dead in her tracks

Kirsten: Carter? Carter Buckley?

Julie: Yeah, is that a problem?

Kirsten: Yes! I mean of course not. But how?

Julie: Well he called for you when you were outside, so I answered and he said he was going to be in Newport for the next few months and was wondering if we still needed him at the Newport Group. I told him that that we no longer worked there and I explained about NewMatch and asked him if he would like to join us. He said he's loved to.

Kirsten didn't respond

Julie: Earth to Kirsten: Anyway we're meeting him tomorrow for lunch at the Yacht Club. I'd love to stay and chat Kiki but I have to go to the school again. Teenagers, they make you sweat. Bye Kiki, see you tomorrow

Julie leaves

Kirsten pulls a vodka bottle out of the fridge and pours herself a glass. She drinks it until there is not a single drop left. She places it on the counter and gives it a long look before walking towards her bedroom.

Harbor

Julie comes rushing in

Julie: Hi Dr. Kim, I'm sorry I'm late; I just had a business meeting

Dr. Kim: It's fine Julie, please take a seat

Julie: I'd rather stand thank you. What's going on?

Dr. Kim: Well it seems that one of our teacher's spotted a girl very similar to you daughter smoking pot near the bleachers this morning.

Julie: This must be a mistake

Dr. Kim: At all other times I would give Kaitlyn the benefit of the doubt. But she admitted to it.

Julie: Wh-what? Excuse me?

Dr. Kim: I'm afraid I have to suspend your daughter from Harbor until further notice. She's waiting outside

Dr. Kim motions towards the door

Dr. Kim: Good day Ms. Cooper

Julie turns around and gives Dr. Kim a dirty look

Julie: Cooper-Nichol-Roberts

Then she storms out of the office.

Julie walks outside to see her daughter sitting on top of her car

Julie: What do you think you are doing? Get off the car! Kaitlyn, this is the 7th time that I've been called to school. And now you're suspended! I told you to stay out of trouble! Not smoke pot on school property

Kaitlyn: Chill mom. It's just pot. I'm sure you did in your days along with that porn video of yours

Julie: How do you know about that?

Kaitlyn: Mom, people love to gossip, especially when it comes to the super bitch

Julie: What did you just say to me?!

Kaitlyn: Look mom, I'm not Marissa. I'm not here to fight with you

Julie: You're nowhere near Marissa, you're far worse than her!

Kaitlyn: Did you ever think why!

Julie: I've had enough of this.

Kaitlyn: What pretending I don't exist?

Julie: I'm sorry sweetie. Kaitlyn, I think it would be best if you went back to boarding school.

Kaitlyn: But mom! I have friends here!

Julie: And the school is not one of them. Get into the car Kaitlyn; we'll discuss this later

Kaitlyn starts walking away from the car towards the beach

Julie: Kaitlyn! Get back here!

Kaitlyn starts running towards the beach

Julie whispers to herself: You're so wrong Kaitlyn. You are exactly like your sister.

The Beach

Man's voice: You're Marissa's little sister right?

Kaitlyn turns around to come face to face with Kevin Volchok

Kaitlyn: Yeah, what's it to you?

Kevin: I'm Kevin, I was dating your sister before she ran away on some boat

Kaitlyn: Oh yeah, you're the sleaze bag my mom didn't want Marissa dating

Kevin: Yep

Kaitlyn: So what do you want?

Kevin: Do you keep in touch with her?

Kaitlyn: Not really, it's hard to keep in touch with someone on the Greek islands

Kevin: The Greek Islands! She told me she was got to Hawaii

Kaitlyn: Seems like I'm not the only one my sister lied to

Kevin: You're pretty hot too

Kaitlyn: So much for smooth

Kevin: Sorry, I'm high

Kaitlyn: Well that's good to know

Kevin: Yeah. There's a party at my friends house now. Would you like to come with me?

Kaitlyn: What? Like a rager?

Kevin: Something like that

Kaitlyn: Why not?

Kevin: Awesome. My trucks over there

He points at a truck that looks like it may fall apart.

Kaitlyn: Nice vehicle

Kevin: Come on let's go

He grabs her arm and pulls her up and swings her around

Kaitlyn: Okay Kevin, calm down, I didn't know you would be so excited to have me as your date

Kevin: Yeah sure. How old did you say you were again?

Kaitlyn: I didn't say. I'm fifteen.

Kevin: mhmm…ever done coke?

Kaitlyn: no, but I've smoked pot

Kevin: Well then you're in for a new experience

Pool House

Seth enters

Seth: He dude. I thought we should talk about my problems

Seth sees Ryan packing

Seth: The Ryan runaway pack. A hoodie. Wife-beater.

Ryan: You see right

Seth: Where are you going man?

Ryan: The Greek Islands. I have to see her man

Seth: So what are you going to do? Go down to Greece and ask if anyone known which boat Jimmy Cooper owns or works on and ask where you can find his daughter?

Ryan: Okay. Apparently not a very well thought out plan. But I'll figure out what to do once I get there.

Seth: Ryan. She's probably going to come back soon

Ryan: And what if she's not? Then what?

Seth: Then you have to move on

Ryan: You don't understand, she's the love of my life

Seth: Wow.

Ryan: Yeah

Seth: Here, stay here for another week. If no one dies and nothing interesting happens then you can go

Ryan: Okay

Seth starts to leave

Ryan: You're not going to kill anyone right?

Seth: I love ya bro, but not that much

Seth closes the door and yells back

Seth: I still liked it when you were less funny

The Rager

Kevin: Hey guys

Guy1: Yo Volchok, we're got some coke, you want in?

Kevin: Maybe later

Kevin: Kaitlyn, I'll be right back, I'm just going to get us some drinks

Kaitlyn: Okay. See you. I'm just going to hang out here

Guy2: Hey, you must be Cooper's sister

Kaitlyn: Um…yeah

Guy2: You look kind of sick, are you ok?

Kaitlyn: I have a horrible headache

Guy2: This is my house. I have some Tylenol upstairs, come with me

Kaitlyn: Thanks

They walked upstairs and the guy got a box of pills and gave her one

Guy2: Here's one. It should be enough. Remember to drink a lot of water after.

Kaitlyn: Thanks

She took the pills and started to faint.

Kevin: Kaitlyn?

No response

Kevin: Kaitlyn?

She faints

Kevin: What did you give her?

Guy2: Oh come on, it was only one ecstasy pill

Kevin: Someone call the ambulance

The ambulance arrived and took Kaitlyn

Kevin: Why did you that!

Guy2: I didn't know you cared!

Kevin: You don't understand that's Marissa's sister. What if Marissa comes home and Kaitlyn tells her that I gave her that pill!

He yelled and then left angrily out of the house

Cohen kitchen

Kirsten: Okay, now everyone sit down. We are going to have a family dinner

Seth: Mom, I think family time is more valuable when it is not forced

Ryan: yeah, I've got to agree with Seth. I mean we are in the middle of a video game

Sandy: Boys just sit down

Seth: Fine okay

The phone rings

Kirsten: No phone calls either. I'll get it

Kirsten answers the phone

Kirsten: Hello. Oh my god. Cooper?

At that word Ryan stood up

Kirsten: Yes. We'll be right there

Ryan: Who was that?

Kirsten: I have to call Julie

Sandy: What's going on?

Kirsten: It's Kaitlyn

Ryan: What happened to her?

Kirsten: it seems she was given an ecstasy pill and is now on life support

Sandy: oh my god, poor child

Kirsten: We should go to the hospital

They all piled into the range rover

At the Hospital

Julie: I am going to kill the son of a bitch that did this to my daughter

Kirsten: I'm so sorry Julie

Julie: It's okay; I'm going to go see her

Kirsten turned to Seth, Ryan and Sandy

Kirsten: I have to call Jimmy

Kirsten went to call Jimmy

Five minutes later

Kirsten: wow.

Seth: What?

Kirsten: Well seems like Jimmy and Marissa were actually coming to Newport

Sandy: That's great

Kirsten: Well they were in San Diego for the past week

Ryan could tell the fear in her voice

Ryan: Kirsten, what's wrong?

Kirsten: It's Marissa. She's missing

Meanwhile at Brown

Rachel and Summer are in their dorm room

Rachel: Hey Sum, what movie do you want to watch?

Summer: The Notebook! That's mine and Coop's favorite movie

Rachel: I've never seen it

Summer: Are you serious?

Rachel: Um…yeah

The doorbell rings

Summer: That must be the pizza

Summer opens the door to see a girl around their age with dirty blonde hair on her doorstep her legs and arms are bruised and battered and she has blood on the side of her arm

Summer: Rachel call the police!

Girl: Sumnerrrr

Summer: How does she know my name?

Summer bends down and brushes the hair out of the girl face. She gasps when she realizes who it is

Summer: Oh my god! Coop?!


	4. Trailer for Chapter 3

Guy1: Ma'am, I'm afraid you're going to have to let go of the body

Summer: I don't want her to die Rach

Summer: Ryan. He's going to take this horribly.

Rachel: You have to tell him

Ryan was speechless. The only girl that he had ever truly loved was in the hospital. He hadn't saved her.

Julie: Don't you dare Jules me! Only 4 months with you and guess where you've landed her! Back in hospital! That's where!

Kirsten: You go. I'll stay here with Jimmy.

Ryan: I'm coming with you

Julie: No. You're going to stay. You've done enough.

Kirsten: Doctor? What's wrong?

Doctor: I'm afraid we lost her


	5. Chapter 3

4x03

Recently on the OC

Kevin: Someone call the ambulance!

Kirsten: Carter? Carter Buckley?

Kirsten: it seems she was given an ecstasy pill and is now on life support

Kirsten: It's Marissa. She's missing

Dr. Kim: Well it seems that one of our teacher's spotted a girl very similar to you daughter smoking pot near the bleachers this morning.

Girl: Sumnerrrr

Summer: Oh my god! Coop?!

Summer: Oh my god! Coop?!

Rachel: Sum, I called the ambulance, what's going on?

Summer: oh my god, oh my god

Rachel: Summer!

Summer: How could this happen?

Rachel: I don't know?

Summer: Coop! Stay awake!

Rachel: Coop?

Summer: It's short for Cooper

Rachel: You know this girl?

Summer: Yes! This is my best friend! Marissa Cooper!

Rachel: oh Sum! Don't worry she's going to be fine

After a few minutes of silence the ambulance arrived

Guy1: Ma'am, I'm afraid you're going to have to let go of the body

Summer showed no reaction

Guy1: Ma'am

Rachel: Summer! The sooner she gets to the hospital the more chance she has to live!

Stubbornly Summer let go of Marissa's limp body. The men brought a stretcher and put Marissa onto it. They put her into the ambulance, closed the doors and started to drive away.

Rachel walked up to Summer and placed her arm around her. Summer turned around and buried her face in Rachel's shoulder.

Summer: I don't want her to die Rach

Rachel: I know Sum, I know

Summer: We've been best friends ever since kindergarten. I don't know what I would do without her.

Rachel: shhh. Don't talk like that. She'll be fine. Now come on we should go to the hospital.

Summer: You're right. Let's go.

They both climbed into the car without a word.

The journey to the hospital was silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence. When they arrived at the hospital Summer flew out the door of the car and ran into the hospital, making Rachel park the car and run after her.

Summer ran to the front desk and noticed that there was no one there. When she didn't see anyone there she started banging on the desk demanding for someone to come.

Summer: Hello. This is a hospital. There should be someone at the front desk.

Nurse: Excuse me Ma'am, but who are you looking for?

Summer: Marissa Cooper

Nurse: I'm afraid she's just gone into surgery.

Summer: Can you tell me when she'll be out?

Nurse: Just take a seat over there and when she's out I'll come and get you, okay dear?

Summer walked over to the seats and sat down

Rachel went and sat next to her

Rachel: Sum, don't you think you should call her family?

Summer: oh my god. Yes! Oh no.

Rachel: What?

Summer: Ryan. He's going to take this horribly.

Rachel: You have to tell him

Summer: I know. I know. I'll just call Julie first.

Rachel: I'll be waiting here.

Summer: You can go you know

Rachel: No, I'm here for you

Summer: Thanks Rach, this means a lot to me.

Rachel gave her a smile and then shooed her off to call Julie

Meanwhile in Newport

The Cohens, Ryan, and Julie were all in the hospital waiting to hear about what happened to Kaitlyn.

Jimmy enters

Jimmy: Jules

Julie: oh Jimmy, thank god you're here. She runs up to him and wraps her arms around him.

Jimmy: It's okay Jules. We'll get through this together, as a family

Julie: Speaking of family. Where's Marissa?

Julie started to look around.

Ryan wanted to know the answer to this as well

Jimmy: well…

Julie's phone started ringing

Sandy: saved by the bell

Julie answered her phone and signaled to everyone to be quiet

Julie: Summer. Sweetie, how are you?

Julie: You're where?

Julie: Memorial Hospital of Rhode Island?

Julie? Why? What happened?

Now everyone was listening intently. Especially Seth and Ryan.

Julie: Marissa? No. My baby.

Now Ryan was dying to grab the phone from Julie and talk to Summer himself.

Julie: I'll try to get the first flight in. Bye Summer.

Julie hung up and fell to the floor crying. It was too much to handle. Both her children in one day.

Julie: A few months with you Jimmy, and look where she is!

Jimmy: Jules. What's wrong?

Julie: Don't you dare Jules me! Only 4 months with you and guess where you've landed her! Back in hospital! That's where!

Jimmy: Kaitlyn? This is not my fault!

Julie: No! Not Kaitlyn! Marissa!

Ryan: Julie, what happened to Marissa?

Julie: Summer found her outside her dorm room bruised and battered. She's in surgery right now.

Ryan was speechless. The only girl that he had ever truly loved was in the hospital. He hadn't saved her.

Julie: Summer said she would call once she found out anything else. But I'm flying over there immediately.

Ryan: I'm coming with you

Kirsten: Ryan!

Ryan: No. I have to be there to see her.

Seth: I'll go with you. I wanted to see Summer anyway.

Julie: Jimmy. You stay here with Kaitlyn.

Jimmy: Julie!

Julie: No. You're going to stay. You've done enough.

Sandy: If Seth and Ryan are going then I think me or Kirsten should go as well.

Kirsten: You go. I'll stay here with Jimmy.

Julie: Thanks Kiki. Now come on. Let's go. I want to get the soonest flight to Rhode Island.

Julie, Seth, Ryan and Sandy quickly left the hospital and climbed into the range rover to catch a plane to take them to yet another hospital.

Airport

Julie got four of the soonest tickets out to Rhode Island.

The four of them got on the plane, and as the plane lifted into the air Ryan's started to get a little queasy.

Seth: Ryan, are you okay?

Ryan: Yeah, I just don't like heights.

Sandy: Just close your eyes kid, you'll be fine

Ryan: Yeah, okay

After many hours the plane landed in Rhode Island

Since they brought no luggage they weren't stuck with the crowd at the luggage claim. They ran out the doors, caught a taxi and told the taxi driver to take them to Memorial Hospital of Rhode Island. It took an hour and a half but in the end they got there. They ran into the hospital and Seth spotted Summer.

Seth: Summer!

Summer: Seth? Oh my god, thank god you guys are here. I was getting so worried, and Julie you have to fill in some papers. I'm freaking out.

Sandy: Don't worry Summer, she'll be fine

Summer: How can you be so sure Mr. Cohen?

Sandy: She's a strong girl, I have a feeling she'll pull through

Julie: Where's the nurse around here?

Julie started walking off

Julie: hello! Hello? Can I get someone over here

Nurse: Yes, Miss

Julie: I would like to see my daughter

Nurse: Name please?

Julie: Marissa Cooper

Nurse: She just got out of surgery. She's in room 201 on the second floor

Julie: Thank you

Nurse: I would recommend only letting in one person at a time

Julie walked over to the group and told them where Marissa's room was. They started walking towards the elevator.

Sandy: Ryan, you've been awfully quiet, are you okay?

Ryan: Yeah

Sandy: Okay

They got into the elevator and arrived at the second floor

Marissa's room was just across the elevator.

Julie: There it is. Now the nurse said we should only have one person at a time. Ryan I think you should go first.

Julie had never accepted Ryan, but now looking at him and seeing how distraught he was, she finally understood how much he cared about her daughter. She was always happy with him, although there were some bad times like Trey and Oliver, but she finally understood that Marissa loved him and there was no way she could stop that.

Julie: Ryan, I think you should go first.

Ryan: Are you sure?

Julie: Yes

Seth: Looks like the dragon woman has a soft side

Sandy: Seth!

Seth: Okay okay, sorry

Ryan: Thank Julie

Julie: Go in already!

Ryan slightly smiled and then entered the room

Ryan winced as he entered the room. It was so hard to see Marissa's fragile body like this. There were tubes everywhere. He could see the cut marks on the side of her face and her arms were bruised and battered. He found himself thinking about who would do this to such an innocent girl. Marissa had never done anything to deserve this.

Ryan: Marissa. Marissa, are you listening? If you are I just want to tell you that I'm never going to let you go again.

He stood up and walked to the door. Never he whispered and opened the door and left.

Slowly Marissa's eyes opened and she let out a small smile and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Hospital in Newport.

Jimmy was pacing back and forth.

Kirsten: Jimmy calm down. Kaitlyn's going to be fine.

Jimmy: But Kirsten, it's an ecstasy pill, it's not very often that someone survives after taking on of these, or wakes up

Kirsten: Don't worry

Jimmy: What about Marissa? Julie's right, that was my fault

Kirsten: No it wasn't. Julie was just freaking out and needed someone to blame

Jimmy: There's the doctor

Doctor: Hi, I'm Doctor Wexford

Jimmy: What's her condition?

Doctor Wexford: I'm so sorry

Kirsten: Doctor, what's wrong?

Doctor Wexford: I'm afraid she lost too much water. We couldn't fix the critical damage

Jimmy: What happened?

Doctor Wexford: I'm so sorry, but she didn't make it

Jimmy collapsed on the floor on his knees. Kirsten kneeled next to him and patted his back.


	6. Trailer for Chapter 4

_When death occurs in the family_

Doctor Wexford: I'm so sorry, but she didn't make it

_Some people just can't cope_

Jimmy: This can't be happening. I have to go

_Answers must be given_

Ryan: Who did this to you?

_Revenge must be taken_

Sandy: Don't do anything stupid kid

_Confusion must come undone_

Ryan: I have to know

_Friendships let go_

Summer: Coop, open up, let me in

_Loved ones are in danger_

Doctor McGregor: We're losing her

_Some just can't let go_

Nurse: Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave the room

_Sorrow on peoples faces_

Ryan: Let me see her!

_Fighting to survive_

Julie: I don't care what it takes. My daughter is coming out of that room alive.

_Needing help from others_

Marissa: I-I-can't-

_Some need to give up_

Seth: Summer calm down

Episode 4x04

Coming soon


	7. Chapter 4

**Previously on the OC:**

**Guy*1: Ma'am, I'm afraid you're going to have to let go of the body **

**Summer: I don't want her to die Rach**

**Summer: Ryan. He's going to take this horribly. **

**Rachel: You have to tell him**

**Ryan was speechless. The only girl that he had ever truly loved was in the hospital. He hadn't saved her. **

**Julie: Don't you dare Jules me! Only 4 months with you and guess where you've landed her! Back in hospital! That's where!**

**Kirsten: You go. I'll stay here with Jimmy. **

**Ryan: I'm coming with you**

**Julie: No. You're going to stay. You've done enough. **

**Kirsten: Doctor? What's wrong?**

**Doctor: I'm afraid we lost her**

RHODE ISLAND MEMORIAL HOSPITAL

Julie: Excuse me! Can I please have some information on my daughter?

Nurse: Yes ma'am. Who is your daughter?

Julie: Marissa Cooper

Dr. McGregor: Hello, I'm marissa Cooper's doctor. What's wrong?

Julie: I was just wondering when she would wake up

Dr. McGregor: She was just given some pain killers, so she is sleeping but she should be awake in a few hours.

Julie: Thank you

Julie walks over to Sandy, Seth and Ryan

Sandy: So?

Julie: She's sleeping

Sandy: Well at least you saw her and you know she's okay

Julie: Yeah, I guess

Seth: anyone want anything to eat?

Sandy: Son, we're in the middle of something very important and all you can do is eat

Seth: Fine, I won't get you anything, anyone else?

Sandy: Seth!

Seth: Okay okay!

Sandy: Where's Ryan and Summer?

Seth: Ryan went for a walk and Rachel convince Summer to go sleep because she hasn't slept all night. So they went back to Brown.

Sandy: Yeah, she should sleep. Wait, Ryan's walking around the hospital?

Seth: Yeah. I guess

Sandy turns to Julie

Sandy: Julie, we shouldn't be here anymore, visiting hours are over

Julie: I can't leave her

Sandy: We'll be here first thing in the morning. I promise

Sandy: Seth, call Ryan and tell him to meet us out front. I think I can get us three rooms at the Radisson Hotel, it's very close to the hospital so if anything happens we will be close.

Julie: Okay, let's go

Seth calls Ryan

Seth: Ryan?

Ryan: yeah?

Seth: We're leaving now

Ryan: I'll meet you guys at the hotel

Seth: Okay. Bye!

Ryan: Wait Seth!

Seth: yeah

Ryan: You didn't tell me the name of the hotel

Seth: oh right. Radisson Hotel

Ryan: Thanks

Ryan hangs up and turns around looks toward Marissa's room, makes sure the hallway is empty and then enters

Seth catches up to Sandy and Julie who are heading to the parking lot

Seth: He said he'll meet us at the hotel

Sandy: Okay, how's he going to get there?

Seth: Taxi I guess

Julie: Not safe

Seth: Since when do you care about Ryan's safety, and plus he's 18, I think he can handle himself.

Sandy: Okay

The three of them pile into the Range Rover and start driving towards the hotel

MARISSA'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Ryan enters slowly and sits on the chair near by.

Ryan: Marissa, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm sorry.

Slowly he starts to hear a beeping noise. But it's not constant, it one long one

Suddenly he hears Marissa's fragile voice for the first time in months.

Marissa: I-I-can't-

Ryan: Someone help!

He runs to the hallway and gets run over by the doctors and nurses running into her room.

Nurse: Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave the room

As much as Ryan fights to stay in he know Marissa would have wanted him not to. He takes one more look at her and leaves the room.

One hour later in the hospital

Nurse: Are you for Ms. Cooper?

Ryan: yes. Is she okay?

Nurse: She's woken up.

Ryan: Can I please see her? What happened?

Nurse: Are you a relative?

Ryan: No…but.

Nurse: I'm afraid we can't give any information to non-relatives

Ryan: But…

Nurse: I'm sorry sir.

Ryan: Let me see her!

Nurse: I'm afraid I can't let you do that.

Ryan turns around and starts to dial a number

Ryan: Julie. She's awake.

Julie: I'll be right there.

Ryan hangs up the phone and starts tossing it up and down waiting in anticipation for Julie to arrive.

After 10 minutes Julie arrives at the hospital

Julie: Ryan! Where is she?

Ryan: They won't let me see her

Julie walks over to the Nurse's office

Julie: Hello, I'm Marissa's mother, can I please see my daughter?

Nurse: Right this way miss. Would you like that young man to come with you.

Julie looks over to Ryan and nods. Ryan swiftly follows them to Marissa's room.

Nurse: Only one person at a time

Julie looks toward Ryan. He shakes his head motioning that she should go first.

Julie smiles and enters Marissa's room.

Julie's heart crahes down when she sees her daughter. Marissa has tubes and wires all over her body. From in between the wires Julie can see her scared and fragile face.

Julie: Honey

Marissa: Who is it?

Julie: Marissa, it's me.

Marissa: Hi mom.

Julie: Are you okay?

Marissa: Yeah.

Julie: Good

Marissa: where's Summer and Luke?

Julie: sweetie, Luke moved away, remember?

Marissa: No, I saw him yesterday at his 16th birthday party

Julie: Marissa, you're 18, you graduated a few months ago

Marissa: What are you talking about? I'm 16!

Julie: I'll send Ryan in.

Marissa: Wait mom…

Julie: yes

Marissa: Who's Ryan?

Julie's face went pale when her daughter asked this question. It broke her heart that her daughter didn't remember her one and only true love.

Julie: never mind sweetie. I mean the doctor. You should rest now.

Marissa: Whatever

Julie took one more look at Marissa's confused face and left the room. When she went outside Ryan got up and started to walk towards Marissa's room

Julie: I wouldn't do that if I were you

Ryan: What are you talking about Julie?

Julie: Marissa…Marissa doesn't remember you Ryan.

Ryan: No that can't be true

Julie: I'm so sorry Ryan

Ryan: Does she remember anyone?

Julie: She thinks she's 16.

Ryan: What?

Julie: She asked for Luke.

Suddenly it hit him. Marissa wasn't going to remember him. In Marissa's mind she was still together with Luke and the boy from Chino had never arrived. She wouldn't remember all the moments they shared together, the Ferris wheel where they had their first kiss leading to the Tiki Hut.

Ryan: I have to try

Julie: Good luck

Ryan opened Marissa's door

Julie: And Ryan!

Ryan: yeah

Julie: I'm so sorry. For everything I ever did to you. I know you love my daughter.

Ryan slightly smiled and then entered the room.

Ryan: marissa.

Marissa: who is it?

Ryan: it's me.

Marissa looked up at the stranger that was talking to her. All these memories starting flooding back. But they weren't memories. She didn't remember these. She saw him in this huge house, the house was burning. Then she saw her shooting some random guy that was on top of him.

Suddenly Marissa started to scream. Ryan didn't know what was going on. Doctors and nurses started to rush in and started to hold her down. Tears came to Ryan's eyes when he saw her suffer like this. They held her down and gave her a shot and she relaxed but was still yelling. Ryan heard sobbing behind him and saw Julie crying.

Ryan: I'm sorry

Julie: it's not your fault. Come outside.

Ryan walked out of Marissa's room and her doctor followed.

Dr. McGregor: I forgot to tell you, but Marissa is suffering from amnesia.

Ryan: Figures.

Dr. McGregor: But it seems that when this young man entered her room some memories started to flood back but she couldn't understand them which may have caused her to hyperventilate and start yelling.

Ryan: Is there any chance that she could remember?

Dr. McGregor: Many patients may end up remembering but you need to bring back memories for her. And first we need to make sure that she will make it.

Julie: Excuse me?

Dr. McGregor: She's not in a very stable situation right now. The only way we could get a 100% recovery is a very hard surgery that may work.

Julie: I don't care what it takes. My daughter is coming out of that room alive.

Rhode Island Memorial

Ryan: Julie, I think it's best if we leave and go find some pictures. We should also tell Seth and Sandy and call Jimmy and Summer.

Julie: This can't be happening, my poor baby

Ryan: She'll make it through

Julie: How can you be so sure?

Ryan: I've only known Marissa for three years but she is strong and I have a definite feeling that she will make it through.

Julie: Okay. Let's go, but I have to call Jimmy, even though I'm mad at him he deserves to know the conditions of his daughter

Ryan: What about Kaitlyn?

Julie: What about her?

There was a pause

Julie: Oh my god. She must be out of surgery now, it completely slipped my mind! It's just too much to handle. I love both of my daughters dearly, I don't know what I would do if I lost one of them, I couldn't cope. I was even miserable when Marissa left to go to Greece.

Ryan: They'll both be fine.

Ryan kept trying to reassure Julie, but unfortunately even her didn't believe in the things that he was telling her. He hoped for it to all be true. He wanted to do more. He didn't want to just stand there and watch the Cooper girls get hurt, but at this moment in time there was nothing he could do other than being optimistic.

Julie started walking out of the hospital. Ryan walked to Marissa's room and looked through the window and prayed for everything to be okay.

Back in Newport 

Jimmy: Kirsten, I don't know what I'm going to do.

Kirsten: I'm so sorry Jimmy, I wish I could do something more but I feel helpless

Jimmy: I should call Julie.

Kirsten: I think that you shouldn't. As much as I love Julie, she'll find some ridiculous way to blame all of this on you. I think you've had a hard enough week as it is.

Jimmy: I can't handle this.

Jimmy's phone rings.

Jimmy: hello?

Julie: Jimmy, you sound distraught, is everything okay?

Jimmy mouths the name Julie to Kirsten, Kirsten nods and walks away.

Jimmy: There's something I think you should know.

Julie: Me first

Jimmy: Go ahead

Julie: Jimmy, Marissa has amnesia

Jimmy: What?!

Julie: She thinks she's 16 again

Jimmy: Did you try and explain to her what was going on?

Julie: I did and she thought I was crazy and – she didn't remember Ryan

Jimmy: How's he taking it?

Julie: He's actually surprising me. Poor kid.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Julie: So how's Kaitlyn?

Jimmy: I think you should sit down for this

Julie: I'm in the car! What's wrong?

Jimmy: Are you driving?

Julie: No Jimmy! Now tell me what's wrong!

Ryan decided to stop the car when he heard the outburst from Julie, knowing that it could lead to something bad.

Jimmy: Julie, something went wrong in Kaitlyn's operation

Julie: What do you mean?

Julie asked the question even though she knew the answer. She just couldn't admit it.

Jimmy: Julie, Kaitlyn – Kaitlyn ….

Julie: No! No! No! it can't be true, she's alive, she's there, you're just kidding! My baby is alive!

Jimmy: Jules, I'm so sorry.

Julie: I can't talk right now Jimmy, I'm sorry. Don't you dare speak to me ever again.

And with that Julie hung up.

Ryan could tell by the way the conversation went that Kaitlyn didn't make it. He didn't know Kaitlyn very well, but he knew that she was a nice innocent girl under all that drama. If Marissa woke up, how were they going to explain to her that her only sister wasn't alive anymore?

Ryan: Julie, I'm so sorry

Julie: Just drive to the hotel Ryan

Ryan looked at her and his heart ached. One of her daughters was under intensive care and the other one was dead. And then it hit him. When did things get this bad? When were things this dramatic? Sure there was always drama, but they got through it. How could the Coopers put an event like this behind them and move on? Rather than how, could they?

Julie was crying heavily now, trying not to make any sound. When they got to the hotel, she rushed to the lobby.

Sandy: Julie! There you are. Here's your key, you have room 23 to yourself.

Julie grabbed the key and then ran upstairs. Once she entered the room, she fell onto the bed in sobs, she cried her heart out for hours.

Facing the truth is hard sometimes. Sometimes it's easier to deny everything, other times it's easier to accept. Either way, the truth hurts. And that's what was going on with Julie, she was trying to accept it, but she couldn't and she couldn't deny it either. She just wanted everything to go away. One day she was going to have to wake up and smell the air. She was going to have to accept Kaitlyn's death. She would have to plan her funeral, visit her grave,

Julie thinks to herself: When did things get this bad? When did I start going to a funeral almost every year?

Ryan explained what happened to Seth and Sandy. The rest of the night was silent. Everyone thinking of different things.

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

Ryan was thinking about whether or not Marissa would ever remember him or if the surgery she was going through would have no affect. Would Marissa wake up and ask for Luke? Would he come and would they become a couple again? Would she look at him and not recognize him? And if he introduced himself to her would she fall in love with him? Would he be able to make her fall in love with him again, or was there no point? Ryan lay in his hotel room staring up at the ceiling hoping that the one and only girl he ever truly loved would remember him.

When the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Seth looked over at Ryan and felt sad for him. But then again, where was his relationship with Summer going? He knew that this Marissa thing was going to affect them. But how much? He sat there hoping that his Summer would come back to him. That Summer wasn't going to abandon him. Hoping that she wouldn't meet some college guy that got accepted to Brown and fall into his arms. He sat there hoping that he would never lose Ryan like Marissa had lost Kaitlyn.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Sandy stared at his two sons, and his heart broke. Ryan was going through so much and Seth, well Seth was Seth and probably found something to worry about. He though about how he would feel if he lost Ryan or Seth. He couldn't imagine was Julie was going through. If he lost Ryan or Seth, it would be like losing a part of himself. He would never be able to recover. Him and Kirsten would have to give the Coopers as much support as they could. They had to help them through this struggle.

High up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

If you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

After hours of crying Julie found herself in silence. Her head was spinning, thinking of Marissa & Kaitlyn. She focused on Kaitlyn. How could her youngest daughter be taken away from her? No parent deserved what was happening to Julie at this very moment. And right then and there Julie knew that nothing was ever going to be the same. It was her and Marissa against the world now, and they were vulnerable.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Jimmy: This can't be happening. I have to go

And Kirsten just watched him leave. She didn't try to stop him, because she knew she couldn't.

As Jimmy walked away from that hospital he didn't know where he was going. He just kept walking. He walked around wondering what life was going to be like now. If it was ever going to be the same. Although he knew it wouldn't he only hoped that it could. It was four Coopers minus one now. The Coopers had fought many battles before, but this one was different, because they weren't fighting it together.

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I...

As Summer lay in her dorm room and looked at the ceiling she thought of life without Coop and it brought tears to her eyes. Life wouldn't be the same without her. But she had to stop thinking this way. She had to know that Marissa would make it. But why couldn't she? She had to be there for her. Marissa and her had been best friends ever since she could walk. She couldn't be without her. And slowly she drifted to sleep.

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from the mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you


End file.
